The Trail of a Madman
by WinglessDemon
Summary: Following the events of Advent Children, Rufus ShinRa struggles to rebuild his company in the midst of a new crisis. JENOVA has survived and looms like a dormant cancer, awaiting the return of Sephiroth.


The Trail of a Madman

Final Fantasy VII – post Advent Children fiction.

Written by W.D.

---

This story takes place shortly after the events of Advent Children. PLEASE note that I do not consider myself an expert on the plot of Final Fantasy VII, so if I missed some dorky details I don't want hate mail about it from upset fanboys/fangirls.

---

This story contains one original character. He is my crappy creation so don't steal him without permission!

WARNING: This story contains adult language, violence, and disturbing imagery. There will also be some hints of intimate relationships, but no sex scenes.

_Author's Note: I'm sure there are at least a few mistakes. That is what happens when my beta reader disappears on me. Anyone interested?_

---

Chapter 1 – Music: _The ShinRa Company_

---

Satoshi checked his watch as the elevator continued its journey upwards to the 70th floor of the new ShinRa Building. The young scientist was amazed at how quickly the structure had been rebuilt since its destruction during the Geostigma crisis. "But," he mumbled to himself, "When you have as much money as Rufus ShinRa, I guess I should not be so surprised..."

The polite chime of the elevator interrupted his thoughts and Satoshi stepped through the door and into the elegantly decorated office of Rufus ShinRa.

A tall bald man in a dark blue suit eyed the newcomer carefully from behind black sunglasses as he slowly walked down the red carpet aisle.

"I am here for my appointment with the president," Satoshi said politely while trying his best to look past the man's broad shoulders, "I am expected." He ran his fingers through his well kept, thick black hair, and wondered for a moment if he had gotten off on the wrong floor.

Rude lifted his sunglasses for a moment, looking the well dressed young man over carefully before nodding his head. He raised an eyebrow as the other handed him his photo ID tag and elevator keycard. "So you're Satoshi?" the Turk asked in his deep, commanding voice, "you don't look like a scientist…" Rude cocked his head and stepped aside. Since he was a man of few words, he saw no need to deter the president's guest further. "Everything appears to be in order," he stated plainly, "proceed."

Satoshi nodded and continued down the aisle and into the president's office. He swallowed nervously as he watched the chair behind the large, expensive looking desk slowly begin to turn away from the window to face him. "Right on time…" a slow, serious voice began from behind the well-cushioned chair, "a good way to make a positive impression."

The young scientist soon found himself face to face with President Rufus ShinRa. He knew that the president had suffered from Geostigma in the past, but he could see no trace of the disease left on the youthful looking man's face. He was well aware of Rufus's reputation for being ruthless, and despite the president's polite demeanor towards him he was still a bundle of nerves.

"Do not be so nervous," the president said, as if he had noticed the other's uneasiness, "you've already been hired."

Rufus paused for a moment to enjoy the fact that his mere presence was still more than enough to strike fear into the hearts of most men. His propaganda campaign as well as his past wars with WEAPON had secured his place as a true power.

"There has not been a ShinRa Head of science since Professor Hojo…" he began again a few moments later, "Are you familiar with him or any of his work?"

"In my opinion," Satoshi answered, doing his best to sound calm, "he was brilliant… but sick. He was not a good person."

Rufus's lips slowly curled into a smile. He paused, allowing himself to chuckle for a moment. "Honesty," the president laughed, "another good way to make a positive impression." Rufus swept back the bangs of his blonde hair and stood up from his chair. "The direction of this company has changed," he declared in a proud voice, "to the security of Midgar and the development of non-Makou energy sources. I have no need for men like Hojo who used my resources for personal gain."

"Curious," Satoshi asked carefully, "does that also mean members of SOLDIER will no longer be exposed to Makou?"

Rufus remained silent for several moments and stared at the man standing at the other side of his desk. "Correct," he finally responded, "members of SOLDIER will no longer be exposed to Makou… or subjected to experimentation with JENOVA cells."

The cunning executive stepped out from behind his desk and approached the large window at the far side of his office. "Well doctor," he continued as he looked out over the busy city of Midgar, "I plan on putting your brilliance to the test. Just how much do you know about… the JENOVA project?"

Satoshi's curiosity grew at the question. "JENOVA?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that the creature was destroyed."

Rufus turned away from the window to face his guest again. "Doctor… I'm afraid I cannot elaborate any further at this time." Rufus slowly walked across the office to stand directly in front the other man. "Let me just conclude by saying that the work ahead of you is of immense importance to the entire planet."

---_Music: The Turks Theme---_

Satoshi yawned tiredly as the elevator made its way up to the floor where the ShinRa science department was located. He checked his watche and fidgeted impatiently with the handle on his briefcase. Today was his first official day on the job, and that meant another meeting with Rufus.

The elevator chimed when it finally reached the 68th floor. "Keycard verified," a computerize voice announced from the speaker overhead, "you may proceed." The young scientist rolled his eyes at the sound of the automated security system and slowly exited the elevator.

"Good morning Doctor," Rufus said when he noticed his new head of science approaching, "right on time I see."

Reno and Rude watched Satoshi carefully as he approached. Neither of the Turks new much about Rufus's newest employee, and they were just as paranoid about their president's safety as ever.

"This is entire floor is dedicated to our science department," Rufus explained while glancing around the room, "all the high tech equipment here is at your disposal."

Satoshi nodded respectfully. "Impressive," he admitted, "will you now be lifting the curtain of secrecy that you have kept shrouded over my first assignment?"

President ShinRa's expression turned serious. "Yes," he said in a slightly cruel tone, "but let me remind you, nothing you see on this floor can be discussed with outsiders."

"Agreed," Satoshi relented, "and is it really necessary for your two bodyguards to stare at me like that?"

Rufus smiled and folded his arms over his chest. He turned to Reno and snapped his fingers. "Show the good doctor what he will be working on," he instructed the red haired Turk, "and do not hinder his research."

"Alright boss!" Reno quipped. He gave the larger Turk next to him a playful slap on the shoulder before heading down the corridor. "You heard him Rude," he teased his sidekick, "let's go!"

"I will be on the top floor in my office," Rufus explained before leave, "contact me if you need anything… doctor."

"Oh!" Rufus turned around after stepping into the elevator, "Reno and Rude are at your disposal as well."

"Hey," the more excitable of the two Turks protested, "aw man!"

Satoshi smiled and brushed back his neatly kept black hair. "Bossing around the Turks on my first day," he chuckled, "I think I like this job already."

Rude on the other hand did not share in Reno's reluctance, and simply remained calm while adjusting his sunglasses. "This way" he said plainly.

--- _Music – Who are you?---_

The three men continued through the long corridor of force-fields and automatic doors before finally reaching a large, multi-level room. An alarm sounded as they entered the impressive chamber of high tech machinery and computers. Satoshi glanced around like a small child during his first visit to a toy store and was visibly impressed by the wonderland of high tech equipment around him.

The two Turks lead their new coworker towards a large, cylindrical pod at the center of the room. The pod was covered with lights, control panels, and digital readouts. Satoshi quickly deduced that he was looking at some sort stasis chamber, but he couldn't even begin to guess what was inside.

"Here it is!" Reno sighed, "Rude, turn on the containment field."

The tall bald man nodded and walked across the room to a small control panel. After pressing a few buttons, a large force-field flickered into place around the pod, surrounding the strange device on all sides with a soft blue light.

Reno walked over to Satoshi's side and pushed the scientist back a few steps. "Alright Rude," he shouted, "we're in position… open the chamber!"

Satoshi's eyes widened as an unholy mechanical hum filled the air. Thick, cool mist billowed from the chamber as the two, well concealed doors at the front began to slide open. When the fog cleared, the scientist was left speechless by what he saw.

Even after his close encounters with countless biological nightmares, nothing could prepare Satoshi for the sight in front of him. The scientist felt a cold shiver run own his spine as he beheld the eerie alien abomination before him.

"My god!" Satoshi muttered while lifting his eyeglasses, "JENOVA!"

He stared at the grotesque monstrosity and could not help but feel somewhat squeamish at the sight of the inhuman creature. "Is it alive?!"

Reno nodded and took another step back. "Yep," he said, his voice a bit uneasy, "every time it is near death it regenerates. We've tried burning it, freezing it, poisoning it, and just about everything else. When we attempted to dismember it, its severed limbs even regenerated and the detached parts acted on a will of their own to rejoin the creature's core."

Satoshi stepped closer to the chamber and stood right next to the perimeter of the containment field. "Is it aware of our presence?"

"I don't think so," the young Turk replied. "Hojo discovered a way to keep it in a constant state of hibernation, but unfortunately he never even explored to possibility of killing it."

"It's time…" Rude said in his usual monotone voice, "Stand clear." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and walked over to Reno's side to watch the stasis chamber doors close around JENOVA.

"Specimen secured" a computerized voice echoed in the large room, "All readings are within normal parameters. Stand by for containment field deactivation."

--- _Music:_ _The ShinRa Corperation---_

"Are you insane?!" Satoshi snapped from behind Rufus's chair, "bringing that thing here?!"

"Calm yourself doctor," Rufus said softly before turning his chair to face his unannounced visitor. "If we had left it where we found it we would be in far greater danger than we are now."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, his outrage over JENOVA's existence temporarily eclipsing his fear of Rufus. "You are no better than Hojo," he bit back angrily, "do you have any idea what that… that THING is capable of?"

Rufus simply smiled and shook his head. "I admire your bravery for confronting me," he replied calmly, "but I assure you I have no intention of releasing JENOVA into the wild, or injecting it into others in the name of science as Hojo did."

Satoshi's facial features relaxed and he let out a long, drawn out sigh. "If expect me to find a way to destroy it," he explained, "I don't think I'm qualified. You'd be better off launching it into space."

"Doctor," Rufus said with a slight grin, "I've studied all of your past work. Even before you applied for this job, I had already wanted you as the new head of science."

The dark haired man glanced up and his employer with a look of bewilderment. "What?" he blinked, "why?"

President ShinRa slowly stood up and walked over to the window. "I pride myself on surrounding myself with the best people," he said proudly, "and I know that by picking you, I have made a wise choice."

Rufus smiled as he looked down at the many lights of Midgar below. It was inspiring to him in a way to know that even without Makou energy, the city lived on.

"Hojo could never look past science," ShinRa continued. "He could not accept the anything beyond his own flawed logic. But you on the other hand, are willing to admit that there are things beyond science. There is no one better for the job."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed in doubt. "Since when did the ruthless Rufus care about anything except his own prestige in power?"

The young president laughed softly and sank back into his chair. "My corporation will gain plenty of power and prestige when you succeed in your work, doctor."

Rufus leaned back and propped his feet up on the desk. "Get some sleep," he said seriously. "You will find a well furnished room on the 65th floor waiting for you. Feel free to ask Reno and Rude if you need anything."

The cunning blonde executive smiled wickedly while gesturing towards the elevator door. "I'm sorry," he said with a sly grin, "You will have to excuse me. I have… other matters to attend to before calling a night."

---

End of part one

This story will be long, complicated, and (hopefully) enjoyable. Please feel free to leave me some encouragement or insight.


End file.
